The Return of a Monster
by ChocolateChipCookie31
Summary: Takes place right after DMTNT. An old enemy is back for revenge against the Turners as well as Captain Jack Sparrow. Who is it and what does he want? WE. HC. JA.
1. Reunited

CHAPTER 1

Henry Turner and his new love, Carina Smyth Barbossa, stood outside watching the horizon, holding hands. They had been through a lot together these past few weeks to end Will's curse and every other curse in the Caribbean. It had worked! With the help of Captain Jack Sparrow and Captain Hector Barbossa, they were able to destroy the Trident of Poseidon. Now, Will Turner was home with his wife, Elizabeth, where he belonged.

Elizabeth never told Henry of their adventures on the sea, only that Will was cursed as Captain of the Flying Dutchman, and would only be able to set foot upon land once every ten years. Before Will had left, he asked Elizabeth not to tell any future children they have about everything they did, for he didn't want them to know. Elizabeth agreed, for she wanted to now leave the pirate life behind her. She had resigned her position as the Pirate King.

No, they held no ill will towards any of their former pirate allies, they just didn't want their son getting mixed up in the same dangerous adventures that they were in. They wanted their child to be safe, and to not get into any trouble.

"What are you thinking about," Carina asked Henry, who seemed to be lost in thought.

"I was just thinking over everything. Why didn't my parents tell me of their adventures with all of these famous pirates? Jack, your father, Davy Jones. I know they wanted to keep me safe, but they had to know I would find out eventually. I am curious just like my mother, I would have figured it out, eventually."

Carina smiled at this.

"They probably just didn't want to see you endanger your life is all. You are their only child, and they love you. I mean, why did my father not want to keep me? Why did he leave me? At least you have two parents who love you."

"Your father loved you too, Carina," Henry said with a smile. "You know he did. He even told you that you were treasure to him. Why he left, I have no idea. Jack didn't even know he had a child."

That was true. The late Hector Barbossa had been pretty secretive about his past. Carina had no idea that at one point in his life, Barbossa had not been a good man. Luckily, he changed.

Henry and Carina turned to find Will and Elizabeth walking towards them, hand in hand, huge smiles on their faces. It was like, finally, everything was put right. There were no more curses, and Will was back home. No more pirate adventures, no more danger. He could finally be a real husband and father. Henry had so many questions he wanted to ask them, but he didn't want to ruin this happy occasion. Will and Elizabeth had not left each other's side since he's been back.

"How are you, son," Will asked, pulling his only child into another hug. This was like a dream come true!

"Fine, Father, how about you?"

"I can't complain," Will said, smiling.

Henry decided to tell them all about his and Carina's big adventure to end the curse. He had started to when Will got back, but then just kept saying how glad he was that he was back home. It was a beautiful evening, and Henry and Carina decided to tell them the whole story!

They had packed a picnic and sit outside on the grass, eating. Will could actually eat real food again, and feel his heart beating in his own chest again. It sure felt good!

"Barbossa is your father," Elizabeth asked, her mouth hanging open in shock.

"Yes. It shocked me, too. Jack didn't even know."

The surprises just kept coming and coming! Henry and Carina continued to tell their story. It took about an hour or so before they finished it. Maybe even longer, for they didn't want to leave out any details.

"I invited Jack to come and say hi, but he didn't want to. He didn't give me an explanation, just that he needed to leave."

Will and Elizabeth nodded their heads in understanding. It would probably be awkward after the way they parted the last time. Yes, they parted on good terms, but it was still a little awkward.

"What happened between the three of you, anyway," Carina asked, taking a bite off a banana.

Will and Elizabeth now looked uncomfortable. Talk about a long story.

"It's getting late," Will said, wanting to change the subject. "I am pretty tired. I haven't had a decent night's sleep in years."

They packed up their food, and decided to head back to the house. There was an extra bedroom so Carina would be sleeping in it.

Now, Henry was really curious about what happened between them. Elizabeth doesn't tell him at all about Jack, Will tells Henry not to get involved with Jack, and now that he knows of their adventures, they still won't talk about it! Henry wasn't going to push, though. He figured he would wait a while for Will just got home, and he didn't want to pry them with questions.

After saying goodnight to Carina, he went to his room. The house wasn't large by any means, but it wasn't exactly small, either. Governor Swann had left some money to Elizabeth in his will, and that helped them get by. Will had said that if he could he would like to open his own blacksmith shop, and maybe if Henry was interested, he could work with him. Henry said he would be delighted!

Henry was going to go say goodnight to his parents, when he heard their voices on the other side of the door.

"We should tell him, Will. He already knows about us having adventures with pirates. What would it hurt to tell him everything that happened? He told us of his adventures."

"I know, Elizabeth, but do you really want to tell him about the time you kissed him? Or that you chained him up as Kraken bait?"

"Well, obviously, I wouldn't tell him those things, just the other stuff."

Will sighed on the other side of the door.

"Can we sleep on it and continue this discussion tomorrow? I missed you so much, Elizabeth."

"Oh, Will. I missed you, too. Of course we can."

Henry didn't hear anything else other than "Good night" and "I love you."

Now, he was really curious. Who did Elizabeth kiss and leave to a Kraken? Shaking his head, he went back to his bedroom.


	2. Talks

NOTE: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed! It really means a lot to me! Happy reading! :)

CHAPTER 2

Will woke with a start. He could of sworn that there was something in there, trying to get him. It had a long tentacle. It reminded him of- No, no, it couldn't be. He turned and saw that Elizabeth was sleeping peacefully. Right now, he needed to hold her. Needed to know that danger was behind them for good. He reached out and pulled her towards him. She slowly opened her eyes.

"What's wrong, Will?"

"Nothing, my love. I just wanted to hold you. Its been so long."

Smiling, Elizabeth kissed him gently on the lips. She missed this. Missed him. If it hadn't been for Henry, she didn't know how she would have been able to last.

The large clock in the bedroom chimed. It was one in the morning.

"It's late," Will said, quietly. "I'm sorry I woke you."

"Don't be sorry. We haven't seen each other for so long. I missed you so much, Will. You know, you're too good for me."

At this, Will laughed.

"I think you have it backwards, Elizabeth. You're the one who's too good for me."

"I left someone to die, Will."

Will sighed, sitting up.

"Elizabeth, that was years ago. Jack is alive and well. We need to move past that."

"I also told you that you couldn't trust me."

Will gently stroked Elizabeth's hair. He knew that she felt guilty for her past actions. He did, too, but that was in the past, and all he wanted was to move forward.

"Elizabeth, please stop feeling guilty about past deeds. We've all done things we're not proud of, but that is over now. We're together again. This time for good, thanks to our heroic son."

Elizabeth smiled, stroking Will's cheek.

"Like father, like son."

"Exactly."

They stayed up for a few more minutes, just holding each other, not bothering to say anything else. They didn't need to say anything. All they needed at this moment was to be with each other and to hold one another.

Meanwhile, somewhere in the Caribbean, Captain Jack Sparrow was sailing his ship, The Black Pearl, which was under his command once again. This was all he wanted. His ship, the sea, and a bottle of rum. Jack didn't really know where his next adventure was going to take him, but hopefully, it was a good one!

Jack felt that after all the hell he'd been through these past few years, he needed a break. No, not from adventure, for that was in his blood. Just take a couple of days to stop and see someone. He knew just who he wanted to see. His father, Captain Teague. The last time he saw Teague, Teague was in a tavern in London warning Jack about the dangers of the Fountain of Youth.

Right now, Captain Teague was back at Shipwreck Cove, and Jack decided to stop there and pay him a visit. He left Murtogg and Mullroy in charge of minding the ship. Gibbs, Marty, and the rest of the crew decided to venture into town and to pick up any supplies they might need.

The last time Jack had been in Shipwreck Cove was when all the pirates gathered together to form a plan in order to destroy Cutler Beckett. That was years ago!

Jack knocked on the door to one of the houses.

"Come!" a voice inside called.

Jack walked into the dimly lit house, to find his father, as well as Keeper of the Code, Captain Teague, sitting in a chair, by the fireplace, playing his guitar.

"Hullo, Jackie," Teague said with a smile.

Jack smiled back. "Hullo, Dad."

"What brings you here?"

"Can't a man come and visit his dear ol' da?"

Teague rolled his eyes, contiuing to play his guitar. He knew Jack like the back of his hand.

"The only time you come jus' to visit, it's either Christmas, my birthday, or you need information."

Jack sat down across from Teague.

"All right, then, I will get right to the point. You remember that beautiful Spanish lass I left years ago? Her father was the late Blackbeard."

"Angelica? No. Last, I heard she was picked up by a ship and vowed to get revenge against that evil man who left her there."

"Uh-huh. Well, for the past few weeks, I've been... thinking about her... and... w-w-wondering..."

"Stop stuttering, boy! I already know you love her!"

"I most certainly do not," Jack said, in an offended voice.

"Jackie, there are only two women I know of that you have had stirrings for. Angelica Teach, and Elizabeth Turner. Elizabeth loves another, but deep down, you've always loved Angelica more, and you want her back."

"All right, fine, I admit it. I want Angelica back. Happy?"

Teague shook his head.

"I highly doubt you're going to get her back, what with killing her da' and leaving her to rot on a deserted island."

"All right, first of all, I killed her da' because he was an evil man who put himself before her, and would have gladly let his only child die just to save his own skin. Secondly, I left Angelica on the island for two reasons. She wanted to kill me, and I knew that a ship would come by and get her."

"Be that as it may, Jackie, if you want her back, it's not going to be easy."

"Do you know where she is?"

"I really don't. Like, I said, all I heard was that a ship picked her up. She had some weird doll with her I hear. Looked like you."

At this, Jack gulped. Uh-oh. Not good! The voodoo doll. That was most definitely not good. But it was years ago, right? Jack never felt any physical pain or anything, so Angelica obviously wasn't doing anything to it. Maybe she was no longer angry with him. But, didn't Teague say she wanted revenge? Oh, this was all so confusing.

"Remember, Jackie, I lost yer mum during a battle. If you get Angelica back, you need to watch your back as well as hers."

"Trust me, Da, Angelica is a hell of a fighter. I know."

They continued to talk for a few more minutes. Once they were done, Jack got up to leave and said he would be back to visit soon.

"Oh! There is one more thing you should know, Jackie. I should of told you the second I saw you. He's back."

"Who's back?"

"Davy Jones."


	3. A Ring and A Letter

NOTE: Thanks all for your wonderful reviews! A quick response to Smithy, I don't know if you read chapter 2 yet, but I mentioned Jack wanting Angelica. That doesn't mean it will be her, though, that he gets with. Just going to have to wait and see. :)

The Turners, along with Carina, sit in the kitchen, eating breakfast. This was what Will had wanted ever since he first laid eyes on Elizabeth. To one day marry her, and have a family. That was all he ever asked for. He remembered back when they were children, and would play. Elizabeth would always call him by his Christian name, and she tried so many times to get him to call her by hers, but he just would not do it, for he felt it would be improper, especially since she was the Governor's daughter. Will thought back to their whole life together, from the moment they first met to the moment where he first declared his love for her. They had kissed on top of the battlement after helping Jack escape the hangman's noose. Once the kiss was broken, Elizabeth declared, "I love you, too!"

Will was brought out of his thoughts by Carina's voice.

"Mr. and Mrs. Turner, I was thinking of exploring the town today to buy some more books. I will, of course, first help with the breakfast dishes."

"Oh, nonsense, Carina," Elizabeth replied, waving her hand. "Once you finish, you go. You don't have to help with anything. You and Henry have already done enough for us."

"Well, I..."

"Go on," Will said. "It's a very nice village."

"I'll come along as well," Henry put in. "If that is all right, for there are some books I would like to look for myself."

"Oh, I would love that! I am looking for more books on the stars. I love to study them. People thought I was a witch, you know."

Yes, they knew. Henry and Carina had told them everything.

"What sort of books are you looking for, Henry?"

"More pirate books. I have already read all of Mum's. I wanted to go out and see if I could find some more."

Will shook his head, smiling.

"I swear you and your mother are one and the same."

Once breakfast was over, Henry and Carina headed into town, leaving Will and Elizabeth alone. They decided to take a stroll along the beach. The sky was a gorgeous shade of blue. No clouds, whatsoever.

"Elizabeth, I have a present for you."

Reaching into his pants pocket, Will pulled out a small box and handed it to her. She took it, wide-eyed, and opened it. Inside was a beautiful ring. It was diamond, and in the shape of a heart.

"My father gave it to me. Once he found out the curse was broken, he gave it to me. He's had it in his collection for years. He told me that he bought it for my mum, but she passed away, so he never got the chance to give it to her. I hope you like it."

"Will, of course, I do! I love it!"

Elizabeth put it on her ring finger, and then gave Will a passionate kiss.

"Thank you so much, my love."

 **MEANWHILE**

At the bookstore, Henry and Carina were browsing. They sure had a lot of good stuff to choose from. Henry looked confused at Carina, as she wasn't looking for astrology books, but was looking for pirate books as well.

"Any book in particular you're looking for, Carina?"

Henry nodded his head in understanding.

"Say no more. I will help you find it."

The two looked for a few minutes, before finding the book they wanted. It was a book all about Captain Hector Barbossa. Carina wanted to learn as much as she could about her late father. Why did he become a pirate? When did he and Jack meet and become friends? Where did he get the monkey? Not that that part was really important, but still.

"Carina? Why didn't you just tell Mum and Dad that you were looking for a book about Barbossa?"

Carina shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know, Henry. I... I just don't... from what I hear, they weren't overly fond of him."

Henry laughed. "Trust me, they would never think ill of you. They're pirates, too, remember?"

"Yes, I suppose."

"Exactly. Come on, let's pay for these and head back."

 **MEANWHILE**

Aboard the Black Pearl, Jack sat in his cabin, bottle of rum in hand, thinking about what his father just told him. Davy Jones was back. But how did his father know that? Well, ol' Captain Teague knew a lot. He traveled a lot, and heard lots of stories.

If Davy Jones was back, then chances were he would want revenge on not only him, but the Turners as well. That had been quite the adventure. Not only did they have a fight against Jones, but a fight against the East India Trading Company as well. Yes, Jack had wanted to be immortal but he didn't regret giving that dream up to save Will's life. Jack and Will had been on bad terms for quite a while, but had managed to work together during that difficult time. They did betray each other from time to time, but they were pirates.

This time, however, Jack was determined to work together, and not go betraying anyone's trust. He was tired of all that betrayal. It was time to work together. He grabbed a piece of parchment as well as a quill and a thing of ink and began to write:

 _Dear Mr. and Mrs. Turner,_

 _You will not believe this, but Davy Jones is back. The man who has caused all of us nothing but pain an' heartache is back. I have spoken with my father, Keeper of the Code, Captain Teague, and he tells me that Jones is back. From what he's heard, Jones is still all tentacly, and he's out for revenge agains' all of us._

 _We need to band together and find a way to destroy him once an' for all. I know we aren't exactly the best of friends, but we need to work together. No, I don't have any more debts to Jones, so Lizzie, you can put the shackles away. Just making a joke, luv, don't get upset. Anyway, might I suggest finding a safe and secure place for your son as well as Carina? This has nothing to do with them._

 _The Black Pearl is setting sail for Tortuga. If you two wish to help me fight Jones, meet me at the Faithful Bride. We will be there for a fortnight, so that should give you both plenty o' time. Lizzie, wear another disguise. For your own safety._

 _Sincerely yours,_

 _Captain Jack Sparrow._

With that, Jack sealed the envelope and paid someone a few coins to mail it for him. Yes, this time Jack was going to make one hundred percent sure that Jones was dead once and for all.


End file.
